


An Eye For An Eye

by yournewlodger



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournewlodger/pseuds/yournewlodger
Summary: A look back on the events of Volume Three from someone who was not so lucky.





	

You know that saying, Red? How’s it go?

An eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind.

You’re an Honors Student, aren’t you Red? A real prodigy. After all, the people running Beacon must have seen something in you or else you would have never become such a thorn in my side. That night, when you waved around your fancy Crescent Rose, the good people at Beacon Academy just have realized you were a real smart kid. That perky blonde Goodbitch saw you for what you really were, a thankless hero.

What I’m trying to say here is that you probably know where I’m getting at with this. While you might think you, like me, are an unsung hero in this story, you’ve begun to realize karma really is a bitch. When bad things happen, you get what’s coming to you. When good things happen, you get what’s coming to you too. Do good things and good things happen. You take an eye, you lose an eye.

Words to live by, huh?

Given this information you’d think that I’d realize by now, that when I do things - bad things - I better be prepared for the consequences. See, just because you are aware of the consequences doesn’t mean you’re not willing to take the gamble. That’s how it works in poker. You raise the stakes because you want to win, not because you’re worried you’re going to lose. You can’t gamble when you’re stuck worrying about things - when you gamble you have to put all of that behind

Suffice to say; I didn’t care about the consequences. 

See what happens when you don’t pay attention to the consequences? It comes back to bite you in the ass. Literally, in my case. I got what was coming to me.

Hey - let me put things in perspective, okay? There I was. Neo was gone, I knew the airship would go down, and I had nothing left to lose. Up until this point I couldn’t afford it, I had something to hold on to. Something to live for - isn’t that funny? You’d think a guy like me would have everything to gain and nothing to lose, but it turned out there was something I had to hold on to. And in a second she was gone in the wind.

I admit, that’s about when I snapped. Until this point I was looking at this whole thing like one big business deal between me and Cinder, and so long as I kept Neo around, Cinder could have my services. I’d do anything she barked for, so long as I got to keep what was rightfully mine.

See, at that point, I had nothing left to lose. So, I did what any reasonable and sane person would do and I decided to beat the hell out of the nearest thing in sight. That was you. You! You are the one who sent Neo the the mercy of the thousands of Grimm in the two mile radius.

I lost it, I’d completely lost it. Would you believe that looking back I don’t even remember what I said to you? Do you even remember what I said to you? Were you too busy listening to the rushing wind and ideally the cracking of your bones, oh god, were you even listening? Did somebody write down my last words?

I mean, it seemed like that Grimm was listening anyway.

It wasn’t the “being swallowed” part which got to me the most. I’d spare you to the gory details, but I’m far too vindictive for that. Allow me to explain. Being swallowed by a Grimm is not dissimilar to letting all your fears and worries and insecurities overpower you. It’s like an inky black pit of despair has sucked you into its maw, it feels like losing yourself. It didn’t hurt. I didn’t feel the pain. After all, I was swallowed whole, and if it had left me in there I would have dissolved in its stomach acid and eventually turned into The World’s Largest Bird Shit.

To say it was dark in there would be the world’s biggest understatement, but, luckily I was not in the belly of the beast for far too long. You thought that you were clever taking it down. You thought your little stunt would save the day… how does it feel, Red? You made me burn.

You see, the cudgel has an interesting feature. You’ve seen the flares, the grappling hook, all of it. But, with the combination of impact and misfire, the thing can blow like a molotov cocktail. Like a Roman Candle. 

The airship was going down, the Grimm dissolved into the shadows, and a searing pain not unlike being flame broiled had suddenly engulfed my entire body. The cudgel had been tight in my hand when it blew out, and hey, I admit I was too scared to look to see if I still had one.

Up until this point I had always done what I did best, fight tooth and nail to survive. But in the few seconds before I promptly blacked out for an indefinite amount of time - I realized I was wrong, Red. The real world was not cold.

The real world was burning.


End file.
